Cannonball Run 4: UK Tour
by TimX7
Summary: A year has passed since the Cannonball Run was revived. Now the Cannonballers are back once again and this time they're racing in the UK. However they must put a serious dent into the drug cartels while racing.


Hal Needham is the director of the Cannonball Run films. So he is the guy that owns it. I own only the original characters. The character Nicole "Tequila" DeLuise is based off of the owner of the e-fed Divas Unleashed. Tony Francis is based off of Turbo Man. No money is being made from this so enjoy.

**Title: Cannonball Run 4: UK Tour**

**Author: GenerationX7**

**Summary: A year has passed since the Cannonball Run was revived. Now the Cannonballers are back once again and this time they're racing in the UK. However they must put a serious dent into the drug cartels while racing.**

**Chapter 1**

**Brighton, England**

A young woman in her early twenties runs into a alley, scared for her life. She trips and falls to the ground. She crawls away as fast as she can, in a state of total panic. Three men enter the alley and catch up to her. She has no where to go because of a wall blocking her escape. She whimpered out of fear.

"You shouldn't have stolen my money Marie." the middle man said smoking a cigarette. The middle man had short red hair and gray eyes. He wore a business suit that looked really expensive. He's obviously a drug dealer or at least in the field of illegal drugs. He is in fact the international drug lord, "King" William O'Malley. William is on the FBI's top ten most wanted list at number two, just below Osama Bin Laden. In other countries he's wanted for drug smuggling, making and running. His international empire has been something INTERPOL wants to shut down. But haven't been able to find any evidence against him. "Now you have to pay the price."

He pulls out a gun and shoots the poor woman twice in the chest, leaving her die. The two men pick up her body and hide it in the dumpster. Both knowing she'll be dead in a little bit.

"Get me another slut to deliver my goods through Brighton." William said to his henchmen, while taking another drag on his cigarette. "AND MAKE SURE SHE CAN BLOODY DRIVE! I SWEAR THAT BITCH IN THE DUMPSTER DRIVES SO BLOODY SLOW, THAT EVEN MY GRANDMOTHER CAN BEAT HER IN A DRAG RACE!"

In anger, William left the alley before police showed up.

---

Tim Clarks stares at Jarod Cummingham. Still in disbelief over the news that he was just informed about.

"This can't be possible." Tim said. "Cruger was working for the drug king of the United Kingdom, "King" William O'Malley?"

"Yes Tim." Jarod said. "I know you wanted to find and capture the guy in charge of Cruger. But I was surprised when I learned this information as well. I also learned that he may infiltrate the Cannonball Run and plans to use a team to deliver his drugs."

"Let me guess. You want me to stop William, am I correct?" Tim asked and Jarod nods.

"But you're going to be going in undercover." A Japanese man said. He was somewhere in his late thirties and wore a business suit. He lays a briefcase down and opens it. Inside is a badge from INTERPOL. The man is a agent in INTERPOL and probably wants to recruit Tim.

"This is Agent Kurosaki from Japan's INTERPOL branch." Jarod said. "He's been having the same drug problem in Japan. Apparently O'Malley hired someone in Japan to deliver the drugs, like opium. A drift racer no doubt."

"We've heard many great things about you Tim." Kurosaki said. "We hope you can help us out."

"Why me?" Tim asked. Kurosaki pulled out a picture of O'Malley. Seeing him gave Tim the creeps but he kept it hidden.

"You brought down Cruger Tim." Jarod said. "We need your help to bring down O'Malley. Besides you said you wanted to hunt down the guy that hired Cruger and Mr.X"

"Alright I'm in." Tim said. "I can tell that you want me undercover on this assignment. So send me in and I'll get the job done."

"You're going in alright, but you won't be alone." Jarod said. "The UK is sending two undercover. One of them has already infiltrated O'Malley's gang and the other is about to join O'Malley's gang as the new drug runner in Brighton. You see he operates by tempting girls that are starting university or college as we call it, with money to pay their tutition. Sadly he keeps it all and gives them none of it. However the girls become desperate for money and they steal the payments that were meant for him. He finds out about it and the girl is caught and killed immediately. The most recent was three days ago. Her replacement is already on her way to O'Malley's main lab in London right now."

"I take it that I won't know who they are?"

"No. You won't." Jarod handed Tim a set of keys. "Now go out there and pick your teammates. You'll drive the Challenger outside."

Tim walked out and saw a metallic purple 2009 Dodge Challenger SRT8. He grinned and shook his head. "Money is no object for you, is it Jarod?"

Tim climbed into the Challenger and started the engine. He listened to the engine purring before leaving the parking lot.

"I've got just the guys that I need for my team."

---

The Queen's Head, a pub in London, England. It is also the location of the Cannonball Run starting line. J.J. McClure and Victor Prinsi are in the middle of setting up for the Cannonballers arrival. J.J. receives a text message from Tim.

"Victor, Tim just texted me and said he is bringing Billy Bonney, Ricky Walters, and Dr. Ian McDonald?"

"Well that's great J.J." Victor replied. "But could you help me with this banner? I'm about ready to fall off this stool."

J.J. saw Victor standing on his toes and trying to put up a banner. However he's trying to balance himself as he's standing on one foot. J.J. walks over to help him.

---

A woman in her early twenties with long fiery red hair in a ponytail and bluish-gray eyes; was in the middle of a cage fight against a man with a football player build. The woman is wearing a silver sports bra, white gi pants and a third degree black belt in Judo. Though this woman likes to fight more like a mixed martial artist.

The woman takes down her opponent with a brutal roundhouse kick to the guy's nose. The guy is knocked out and his nose is broken. The ref, a blond haired man in a black t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans raises her arm in victory.

"She's 3-0 gentlemen!" the ref said. "Here is your winner Ginger "Gin" Clarkson!"

Gin leaves the cage and goes to the back. Mixed martial artists of both genders are waiting their turn in the cage for very brutal fights. Fights that will send the loser to the hospital. Where that fighter may never fight again for a long time. The cage fights take place in the basement of a pub in London, England. Gin walks back to her changing room to change out of her fighting attire. In which she puts on a green halter top and a pair of denim shorts. Finally she grabs her stuff and puts on a pair of wire rimmed glasses. As she walks out of the pub, she gets on her cell phone.

"It's me. You were right. There is illegal cage fights taking place in the basement. Once I reach my car, you can take them down."

Gin hangs up and leaves the pub. In the alley a police SWAT team was waiting for her to reach her car. Once Gin unlocked and opened her door, the SWAT team kicked down the door to the pub. Gin stayed to watch the raid until the fighters, ref, crowd and pub owner/bartender were brought outside. Gin then drove off, with a satisfied grin on her face.

---

"(So is our car on the plane to England?)" asked Megumi "Jade" Takayama in Japanese. The two were eating at a sushi restaurant in Tokyo, Japan. Taiki Saruwatari nodded before eating another bite of his Chirashi, a bowl of sushi rice and other ingrediants mixed together.

"(Yes. I've picked out a 2009 Subaru Impreza WRX)." Taiki said before finishing his Chirashi. The two paid for their meals and left for home. Both went back to their respective homes. For Taiki, his apartment with his landlord waiting for him.

"(Rent now!)" the landlord held out his hand. Taiki complied and forked over the yen he had to pay for his rent. The landlord, who always wears a white tux and white hat, smiles and leaves Taiki alone. Taiki swore in Japanese under his breath. Even calling the guy 'a Yakuza fool'. Taiki then went inside his apartment and got ready for bed.

---

A woman with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, waited by a garage as Gin's car arrived. The garage is in Brighton, England. Gin turns off the engine and walks over to the woman.

"You're Nicole DeLuise right?" Gin asked. "I'm Ginger Clarkson."

Nicole "Tequila" DeLuise shook Gin's hand. "Nice to meet you. Now tell me Gin. Do you always spend your time cage fighting illegally in London? Because the place you were cage fighting was raided by Scotland Yard."

"Oh really?" Gin winked. "I must've gotten out of there before the raid."

Nicole winked back at Gin. "Just letting you know to be careful. King William would be bloody pissed if you got arrested and squealed to the cops."

"What can they do?" Gin asked. "They haven't taken down "King" William O'Malley yet. Everytime they do, he gets away with it."

Nicole walked closer to Gin and whispered in her ear. "That will change after this Cannonball Run. INTERPOL, the DEA from the U.S. and Scotland Yard are going undercover. That means we have to try to stop O'Malley ourselves."

"Not to worry." Gin whispered back. "INTERPOL is sending a American undercover. I heard that this guy took down O'Malley's American lackey, Danny Cruger."

"You've heard correct, Gin. I'll show you the information I gathered on this guy later. Right now we should be having a third member of our team.:

"Am I bothering you ladies?" said a Irish accented man with reddish-brown eyes. He had a athletic build and wore a Tony Francis skateboarding t-shirt. Which has a white four leaf clover on a green t-shirt. The name Tony Francis is inscribed inside the clover. He is in fact professional skateboarder Tony "Luck of the Irish" Francis. This guy has more fans than Tony Hawk and Bam Margera put together.

"Well finally." Nicole said. "We've been waiting for you."

"Well the airport can be a bitch." Tony said. "Speaking of which, I hear Mr. O'Malley is a fan of me."

"He is and he asked you to join us." Nicole said. "You do know that we work for Scotland Yard and INTERPOL, right?"

"You informed me via e-mail. Though I was in disbelief at first." Tony said.

"Well let's see the car O'Malley picked out." Nicole opened the garage to show a black cherry 2006 Jaguar Super V8 Portfolio with silver racing stripes. It also had a Auto-Taser hooked up to it. The Auto-Taser is a new way of stopping speeders, mostly suspected drug runners. It uses a charged shot of electricity to cut of the power to the car battery. Only a dozen police cars use this Auto-Taser in the UK. This Auto-Taser on the Astra Mk V was ordered and delivered to be hooked up for the Cannonball Run. Nicole and Gin are planning to use it to bring down O'Malley and his drug cartel.

"Nice..." Tony said with a smile. "When do we register?"

---

**Austin, Texas**

Jessica Blake and Megan Swan left the Austin Convention Center, after a roller derby game. Jessica's team lost to Megan's team, the score was 61 to 52. Both got into Jessi's Thunderbird and drove to the garage she has opened. She restores classic cars for a living.

"Let me show you our vehicle for the Cannonball Run." Jessi opened the door and entered the garage. She turned on the lights and there was a black 1970 Pontiac GTO with yellow, orange and red flame graphics on the front edge of the hood.

"Nice! Very nice Jessi." Megan said to her fellow roller girl.

"I knew you'd like it girl!" Jessi replied. "Remember, we're the all girl team this time. Amanda and Sandra are in Iraq right now. Fighting for our right to race the Cannonball."

"Let's not disappoint them and win it in honor of their bravery." Megan said. She hopes Amanda and Sandra, who won the Cannonball last year, can make it next year. Because this year wouldn't be the same without them. "We'll drop this car off at the airport tomorrow right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Good." Megan yawns. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

---

**Toronto, Canada**

Carl O'Brian walks into his cousins garage. He looks at the navy blue Mazda RX-8 that his cousin is working on for the Cannonball Run. A overweight man with spiked jet black hair and matching beard walks into the garage. He also has brown eyes and wears a white shirt with jeans and sneakers. His beard looks like he hasn't shaved in a couple of days.

"Hey Mike! How's things going?" Carl asked with a smile.

"Well isn't it my cousin who never comes over to visit." Michael Bradley said. The two cousins hugged each other and broke the hug seconds later.

"Well this must be our entry vehicle." Carl said.

"You bet." Michael said. "I even added a new spoiler for aerodynamics."

"I see you're still against using nitrous oxide."

"Of course. I think it's a sin to use ntirous in a race." Michael said.

---

"Are you crazy!?" the Shiek, Ahmed's uncle shouted in the living room of Ahmed Khuad's mansion near New Orleans. Dominic Prinsi and Joseph McClure, J.J. and Victor's cousins were in the room as well. They were discussing their plan for this year's Cannonball Run.

"Uncle, I know you don't like this idea." Ahmed said. "But I'm willing to do it."

"I wouldn't object but this won't work." Shiek said. "You can't just say that you're a terrorist member that has been arrested by a joint British-U.S. Army operation."

"That's what they'll believe and what's even more is that Jarod will help your cover." Tim said from the hallway. He walks into the room with Ricky, Billy and Ian. "We just thought we'd come by and pick you guys up. I was hoping we can all travel together."

"Ah of course we can Tim." Ahmed said. "Uncle this is the man that brought down Danny Cruger last year."

"With our help of course." Joe said.

Shiek shook hands with Tim. "I've heard the great deeds you did last year. Taking down a man like that."

"Thnak you."

"I'll go and tell the chefs to make dinner." Ahmed stood up. "Please make yourselves at home."

---

Anthony Fenderbaum and Jake Blake were on their way to the airport to await the other Cannonballers. Fenderbaum was driving their vehicle for the Cannonball Run, a black Vauxhall VX220 Turbo.

"Do you think the cars passed inspection going through customs?" Blake asked.

"I think so. But we won't find out till we get there."

---

"Does INTERPOL think they can deceive me?" O'Malley said. He just figured out that he has two cops in the midst of his organization. Especially after the news from one of his lieutenants. "Let's leave them in the dark for now. I have a race to win. A race the pigs won't finish at all. Someone get me my fastest car in the warehouse. I must stop those damn Cannonballers!"

**Author's Comment: Well it took more than a year to finish CR3. Let's hope this is finished in a shorter time span.**


End file.
